


All the pretty, pretty things

by nohomies (kameo_chan)



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mental Instability, Rape/Non-con Elements, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameo_chan/pseuds/nohomies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue can't wait to get back to his Baby Doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the pretty, pretty things

He's been having dreams lately. Terrible, wonderous dreams. In them, he's back where he belongs, back at Lennox House. Back with his girls; his pretty, pretty girls. But above all other things, he's back and Baby Doll is waiting. And in the dream she is radiant and virginal and so ripe he can almost taste her. His Baby Doll, his golden girl.

In the dream, she comes to him. All golden hair and girlish features, like an angel. Of course she isn't, though. In the dream, Baby Doll is a raging inferno and when he touches her, she scorches him, pulls his soul out and brands it with flaming kisses and breathless whispers. And he wants her to, needs to feel the way she burns him, all-consuming. In the dream she makes love to him and only him. She is all alabaster skin and blue eyes and rosy red lips and sex-soft glow. She arches and moans and calls his name, his and only his.

And that's when the dream changes. When things twist and stretch and he doesn't know up from down or left from right. When suddenly Baby Doll goes limp, hands falling uselessly to her sides like a torn-up ragdoll. When the gleam leaves her eyes and she spews blood all over him in a nauseating torrent. When his hands release their deathgrip on her throat and he sees that awful goddamn pick sticking out of her face like a grotesque piece of make-up.

The same dream, over and over. And when Blue finally wakes up, screaming and crying and covered with the remnants of his love and his lust, he wishes that he'd never laid eyes on her. Afterward, when the resident quack has shot him full of shit to make his brain go numb and his senses dull, Blue sits and stares at the grey walls of his cell.

He's had a lot of time to think lately, and he'll have a lot more before his sentence's up. Out in the corridors the lights are stark and harsh, exactly like the ones back at Lennox House. And Blue thinks of escape; of going to find his Baby Doll.


End file.
